Hiro-san
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Hiroki was on a night alone home, and found a small journal of Nowaki . As he begans to read, he meets Nowaki's dark thoughts .


**Story Title ! : Hiro-san**

**Couples : HirokixYandere!Nowaki**

**What is it about : Hiroki was on a night alone home, and found a small journal of Nowaki . As he begans to read, he meets Nowaki's dark thoughts . **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Angst , Yaoi , Drama & Yandere!Nowaki **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

It was raining outside, the sky was dark and gray . The atmosphere was dull and boring, for the young man Hiroki ." When will Nowaki come home ..." He groaned and looked at his cellphone, and saw a message from Nowaki .

_' Hiro-san it's raining really hard, so I will be a little later back home tonight . Sorry I promise to make it up to you x ' _

Hiroki blushed as he readed the ' x ' kiss, and threw his cellphone on the seat . " Idiot .." As his cheeks were red, and walked to his room as he yawned . " It's Nowaki's fault that I'm tired, I will sleep a little .." Hiroki looked at the Nowaki's side of the bed, decided to sleep on that side . He lay down and Hiroki smelled the pillow, he smells Nowaki on it . Hiroki closed his eyes, until he felt something under the pillow ." What is this ? "And took it out from beneath it, and holded a sort of a journal . " A diary ? Is this of Nowaki ? Man he can be girl sometimes ! " Hiroki laughed ." Who knows what's in it, maybe something like ' Hiro-san is so handsome today', ' Hiro-san made something really good ', ' I love Hiro-san ! ' " And laughed a little, as he opened the book . " Let's see ..."

_' Today was a hard day at work, the kids were loud and were always ' Nowaki ! Nowaki ! Nowaki ! ' And my work colleagues .. Really they are soemthing, like Anna-senpai who's always harassing me . I will like to put my hands, around her neck and ...'_

Hiroki stopped reading as his jaw dropped, this is not Nowaki's diary or journal or whatever ! Nowaki is not like that ! " What .." And decided to read more .

_' I'm happy when I got home, Hiro-san was so cute today . He tried to make something difficult, only because I asked him . Hiro-san never made it, but everything Hiro-san makes is perfect ! He's so perfect ! And I'm glad he's mine alone, only for me and me alone ! But I noticed that he got a stalker lately, maybe I will find out who she is . And what do you think I should do ? '_

Stalker ? He had a fucking stalker, and Nowaki never told him . Did he not wanted to worry him ? But what if Hiroki found out, something was wrong and Nowaki kept quiet ? He will be more worried ! " What for secret's do you hold from me Nowaki ... "

_' I found out who it was, it's a student of Hiro-san . Hanizwa Jessica she's obviously in love with Hiro-san, she's stupid and ugly . An opposite of my smart and handsome Hiro-san, I must get rid of her right now . ' _

Hanizwa-san ? The student who came from america, and was almost a year his student ." How do Nowaki ... Oh god he must looked at my documents, of my students ! ' Hanizwa-san has disappeared three month ago, no one knows where she is . The rumor was she has gone back to america, because she missed her home and parents ." Nowaki you have .." He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath . As he continuad reading, he never heard that the door went open .

_' Hiro-san is so cute, especially when he gives loud moans . As I take him deep and fast, only I can see him like that . His cheeks will grew red, and saliva will come out of his mouth . He's mine only mine ! He's my beloved, and nobody get's him, I let them taste hell first . And blood will be flowing over the floor, only the keep him by my side .. '_

Hiroki stopped and swallowed, this can not be Nowaki . This can not be true, he is .." Hiro-san .." Hiroki looked behind him, and looked with his big eyes . At Nowaki who stands at the door ." Hiro-san .." Nowaki looked at the book, whick in Hiroki's firm grip . " N-Nowaki .. " Hiroki got quickly up and walked backwards ." Why are you walking away from me ? " Nowaki took a step forward ." Stay away from me ! "

" Hiro-san did you .." Nowaki was silent and his eyes began to get dark . " You have readed it did you .."

Hiroki was scared when he fell on the grounw, and crawled away from him ." Why did you readed it ? Everything was so perfect, you are mine . I'll protect you from these parasites and ..."

" Shut up ! Leave me alone ! " Hiroki cried out as he felt the wall behind his back ." Come closer and I will scream louder ! " Before Hiroki knew it, Nowaki already stood infront of him ." What did you say Hiro-san ? You will scream louder, but then they will take you away from me ." And stroked his face, as he smiled at him . But that's not Nowaki's smile, a smile he never knew of . " Hiro-san .."

And then before Hiroki knew it, everything went black . And did not heard anything after that .

( Later )

" Today we begin with the morning message, the missing Kamijou Hiroki is missing for 3 weeks . Never showing up at his work, he does not answer his phone or opening his door . If someone knows where he is, or have seen this man . Call ... " Nowaki drank of his tea, as he shut off the Tv . And stood up as he walked to his room ." Good morning Hiro-san ." He smiled as he walked into the room, and closed the door .

* * *

**I'm actually very very sad, but still sorry for the OOC characters . I really love NowakixHiroki, and wish there were some Yandere!Nowaki fics . I will make someday, a full Yandere!Nowaki fic, will you guys also like a fem!Hiroki ? **

**Anyway yesterday was a beautiful day to begin with, and when I went home . I heard a friend of mine died, I was so shocked I almost cried the whole way to home . I thought it was a joke, but she really died . I feel so weird almost numb, like ' wake me up already ! ' :'(**

**Sorry if my character's came a little OOC .**

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
